


Cursed Road

by EvilBear Fanfiction (aj_delaine)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior
Genre: Car Sex, EvilBear Fanfiction, F/M, Horror, Mystery, SeulKyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_delaine/pseuds/EvilBear%20Fanfiction
Summary: Terjebak di sebuah jalan terkutuk, Kang Seulgi dan Cho Kyuhyun harus berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kemungkinan next chapter rate-nya bakal naik.

Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu menepi di pinggir jalan. Waktu telah menujukkan pukul 01:30 dini hari. Jalan raya itu tampak sepi, tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang melintas. Lokasinya juga cukup terpencil, di kanan dan kiri jalan itu hanya ada hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar dan semak belukar. Siapapun orang yang melintasi jalan raya tersebut pada malam hari pasti akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Banyak cerita horror yang beredar mengenai jalan itu. Yang paling banyak beredar di masyarakat adalah tentang penghuni hutan yang selalu meminta korban setiap tahunnya. Beberapa kecelakaan maut pernah terjadi di sana dan hampir selalu ada korban meninggal. Itulah sebabnya kenapa banyak orang lebih memilih memutar jalan daripada harus melalui jalanan angker dan menyeramkan seperti itu. Mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap diri mereka. Namun faktanya, hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada diri Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran pria tampan itu ketika memutuskan untuk mencari jalan pintas menuju rumah. Dia dan Kang Seulgi, istrinya, baru saja menghadiri resepsi pernikahan salah seorang kerabat mereka yang letaknya memang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Ketika Kyuhyun tengah mengendarai mobilnya di tengah jalan 'tersohor' itu, mobilnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

 

Mogok.

 

"Ini idemu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kita harus terjebak di sini sampai pagi." Seulgi mendumal, sebal. Tampak wanita itu tengah memijat keningnya sendiri. Mobil mereka mogok tanpa sebab; bahan bakar mereka penuh; tidak ada kerusakan mesin dan ban mobil mereka juga tidak kempes. Keduanya telah berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang, tetapi di tempat itu sama sekali tidak terdapat sinyal.

 

"Tenanglah, Kang Seulgi. Kau tidak perlu mengoceh seperti itu. Aku akan mencari bantuan." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuat istrinya diam dan berhenti mengomelinya.

 

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Semenjak setengah jam yang lalu kita sama sekali tak melihat adanya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan ini. Kita juga tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Jadi bagaimana kau akan mencari bantuan?" Nada skeptis terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari mulut Seulgi. Wanita itu bahkan seperti enggan menatap Kyuhyun.

 

"Aku akan pergi ke ujung jalan di belakang, kira-kira 100 meter dari sini. Lalu menunggu kendaraan lewat untuk meminta bantuan, atau jika beruntung, aku akan mendapatkan sinyal telepon lebih awal dan menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput kita."

 

"Apa? Coba kau katakan sekali lagi?" Seulgi menatap mata suaminya dengan serius. Apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana?

 

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak, merasa tidak perlu mengulangi kata-katanya lagi. Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah istrinya ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan benar-benar berjalan ke arah belakang mobil mereka, persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

 

Merasa tidak digubris, Seulgi turut keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan kesal. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau mau ke mana?" panggilnya, segera berlari menyusul laki-laki yang menikahinya sejak tahun lalu tersebut. Seulgi meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat pria itu berpaling ke arahnya.

 

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu tadi, Seulgi-ya," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ingin menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

 

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" Hati Seulgi mulai diselimuti perasaan takut. Tampak dia berulang kali menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan sedikit panik.

 

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau di tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada yang melewati, bukan? Jadi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja di sini." Jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar begitu dingin dan acuh. Dia seolah tidak peduli kepada istrinya sendiri.

 

"Kau marah?" tanya Seulgi tegas.

 

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja.

 

Keheningan mengisi waktu mereka untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara hingga kemudian Kyuhyun mulai bersuara, "Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu saja aku di dalam mobil."

 

Seulgi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wanita itu sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kendati di dalam kepalanya Seulgi memiliki begitu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkannya, dia memutuskan untuk menahan diri. Malam ini hubungan mereka memang sedang tidak baik, jadi dia biarkan saja Kyuhyun pergi. Lagipula, Seulgi tidak terlalu yakin usaha Kyuhyun akan berhasil.

 

"Terserah."

 

 

 

***

 

Seulgi sudah menunggu selama lebih dari limabelas menit, Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Terbesit sebuah perasaan khawatir di hati Seulgi tentang keselamatan suaminya, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk pergi meninggalkan mobil. Itu dikarenakan cerita-cerita seram mengenai tempat itu seperti terproyeksi terus menerus di dalam kepalanya.

 

'Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau lama sekali...?' batinnya.

 

Dari sekian banyak cerita mistis yang beredar, ada satu yang membuat Seulgi begitu ketakutan. Yaitu cerita tentang iblis pria penunggu jalan tersebut. Menurut orang-orang, jika ada sepasang kekasih atau suami-istri yang melewati jalan itu pada waktu tertentu, salah seorang dari mereka akan  mati dibunuh iblis yang berniat memisahkan mereka. Itu semua terjadi karena konon iblis tersebut adalah jiwa seorang pria yang patah hati karena kekasihnya dinikahi oleh lelaki lain yang tidak dicintainya dan kemudian melakukan bunuh diri. Setiap ada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar ditengah perjalanan mereka melewati jalan itu biasanya akan mengalami kecelakaan dan salah satunya akan meninggal. Banyak yang berpendapat kalau iblis itu tidak ingin melihat ada lagi wanita yang diperlakukan tidak baik oleh pasangannya karena dahulu mantan kekasihnya juga tidak memiliki kehidupan yang baik setelah menikah. Suaminya kerap berperilaku kasar dan itu membuat arwah pria yang patah hati itu menjadi sedih dan ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada siapa saja dengan cara memisahkan mereka melalui kematian. Entah benar atau tidaknya cerita tersebut, tetapi pada kenyataannya, setiap ada kecelakaan di sana, korbannya hampir selalu sepasang kekasih atau suami-istri. Seulgi tidak ingin menampik kalau dirinya benar-benar takut hal-hal serperti itu akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

 

Ketika menghadiri resepsi pernikahan salah seorang kerabat mereka tadi, Seulgi sempat bertemu dengan Choi Minho yang merupakan mantan pacarnya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu. Mereka memang telah lama putus, tetapi keduanya tetap berteman baik hingga sekarang. Separti layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, Seulgi dan Minho mengobrol panjang lebar. Bahkan Seulgi sempat menanyakan bagaimana kabar anak dan istri Minho karena dia sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan mereka. Sayangnya, obrolan ringan Seulgi dan Minho sebagai sahabat itu disalahartikan oleh Kyuhyun dan membuat pria itu terbakar api cemburu. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menyindir pertemuan Seulgi dengan Minho tadi dan akhirnya membuat mereka berengkar hebat. Beberapa kata-kata kasar juga sempat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

 

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun kau kemana...?" Seulgi semakin cemas menantikan suaminya datang kembali ke tempat itu. Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada diri Kyuhyun, Seulgi akan sangat menyesalinya.

 

Keadaan di luar sana lumayan sepi. Lampu-lampu jalan memang menyala dan masih berfungsi dengan baik, akan tetapi keheningan yang begitu mencekam di tempat itu seperti mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Seulgi berdiri. Belum lagi ketika wanita itu mendengar ada suara dari arah seberang jalan, dari balik pepohonan dan semak belukar. Seulgi tidak tahu itu suara apa, tetapi wanita itu meyakini kalau sesuatu itu adalah benda yang bergerak. Mata Seulgi tak henti-hentinya menatap waspada ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang mempertanyakan apa atau mungkin siapa yang berada di balik pepohonan sana. Jika itu binatang buas atau orang jahat seperti perampok dan sebagainya, Seulgi harus memiliki sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri. Dia segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk melawan jika memang itu terjadi, tetapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang berada di balik pepohonan itu bukanlah binatang buas ataupun manusia yang berniat jahat?

 

Bagaimana jika itu adalah iblis yang sering diceritakan oleh orang-orang?

 

Suasana menjadi semakin panik ketika Seulgi mendengar suara berisik itu semakin mendekat dan dirinya belum bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk digunakannya sebagai senjata. Jika itu memang iblis, sudah pasti pisau atau semprotan merica tidak akan mampu menolongnya.

 

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini...?" Seulgi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana hingga kemudian...

 

BRAKK!!!

 

"Aaaaaaa........!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah berhubungan seks dengan membabi buta seperti tadi, siapa yang tidak ingin tidur dan beristirahat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-nya udah dinaikin jadi Explicit karena di chapter yang ini emang ada scene dewasanya. Nggak tau kenapa lagi suka menistakan SeulKyu dengan hal-hal yang kayak gini.
> 
> Btw, minta kudo dan reviewnya yaa... #OmTeloletOm Hehehe... XD

Seulgi menjerit ketakutan ketila melihat ada wajah seorang pria menempel di kaca mobil bagian samping depan miliknya.

 

"Hahaha... Kenapa, Seulgi-ya? Kau takut?" Pria itu tertawa.

 

"Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung?!"

 

Seulgi merasa kesal, tentu saja, tetapi di sisi lain, dirinya bisa bernapas lega karena pada akhirnya suaminya kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 

"Wajahmu kenapa panik begitu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk kembali di kursi kemudi, dia masih terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang tertampang di wajah istrinya ketika dia membuatnya terkejut tadi.

 

Seulgi berusaha mengatur napas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat untuk bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun."

 

Yang diomeli hanya tertawa kecil saja tanpa berkata apapun.

 

"Bagaimana?" Seulgi mulai menanyakan tentang usaha Kyuhyun mencari bantuan untuk mereka. Dapat dilihatnya pria itu menghela napas agak berat sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

 

"Nihil," jawab Kyuhyun, "sepertinya kita memang akan terjebak di sini sampai pagi," lanjutnya lagi.

 

"Kau tidak menemui seseorang sama sekali?"

 

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Bahkan sepertinya tadi aku tersesat."

 

Mata Seulgi membulat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tersesat? Jalanan ini tidak berliku-liku seperti jalan yang lain, bukan?" tanya Seulgi tak percaya.

 

"Yang kuketahui juga seperti itu, tetapi ketika aku berjalan tadi...aku seperti tidak menemui ujung jalan. Padahal aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh."

 

Seulgi bersandar di kursinya, menghela napas pasrah yang sedikit dibumbui perasaan gelisah. Jarak mobil mereka yang mogok hanya sekitar seratus meter dari jalan lainnya, tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tersesat? Apakah mungkin ada sesuatu yang mulai terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka? Dan tentang cerita-cerita itu... Apakah mungkin semuanya benar?

 

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Sebuah nada frustrasi terdengar dari suara pelan Seulgi. Rasa takut itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya secara perlahan, tetapi dirinya enggan untuk mengatakan tentang hal itu kepada Kyuhyun.

 

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu, bukan? Ini cuma jalanan sepi. Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja," kata Kyuhyun seperti dapat menebak kekhawatiran Seulgi.

 

"Tidak, Kyu... Bagaimana jika-"

 

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menegaskan. Pria itu meraih tangan istrinya dan menggengamnya erat.

 

Seulgi hanya mengangguk kecil, hampir menangis ketika kemudian mendengar Kyuhyun berkata, "Ma'afkan sikap kasarku tadi. Aku memang sedikit kehilangan kendali."

 

Hati Seulgi sedikit menghangat ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat, sekedar ingin memberitahu bahwa bersamanya semua akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada satu hal buruk pun yang akan menimpa  diri mereka. "Aku juga minta ma'af," ucap Seulgi lirih di sela-sela pelukan hangat mereka.

 

"Kau tidak perlu meminta ma'af, Seulgi-ya. Aku yang bersalah." Tangan Kyuhun mengusap punggung Seulgi dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman dan tenteram berada di dalam pelukannya. Untuk sejenak, rasa takut itu terusir jauh meninggalkan hati Seulgi. Keduanya menghela napas lega ketika pelukan itu merenggang.

 

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

 

Seulgi hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan suaminya sebelum kemudian dirinya merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Begitu hangat dan lembutnya sehingga membuat pelukan yang semula merenggang kini mulai kembali mengerat. Seulgi menyambut setiap pagutan mesra itu dengan penuh rasa cinta. Romantisme seketika hadir mengiringi setiap lumatan bibir keduanya.

 

"Waktunya sedang tidak tepat," Kyuhyun menarik diri, seperti menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menuruti 'egonya' sebagai seorang lelaki, "ma'afkan aku," ujarnya lagi, seraya meredam sebuah hasrat yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

 

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Seulgi yang sedikit merona. "Aku rasa bukan waktunya yang tidak tepat," sanggahnya, "tetapi tempatnya."

 

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Pria itu menolehkan kepala ke arah istrinya. "Ya, sepertinya memang begitu."

 

***

 

Bukan waktunya yang tidak tepat, tetapi tempatnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Seulgi mungkin memang benar adanya. Mereka sedang terjebak di sebuah jalanan sepi, yang mana tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan lewat ke sana untuk mengganggu mereka. Akan ada begitu banyak waktu yang mereka lewati sebelum fajar menyingsing di arah Timur. Namun tempatnya saja yang tidak tepat.

 

Kursi depan bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

 

"Ooh-" Lenguhan kecil secara spontan keluar dari mulut Seulgi seiring dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak naik dan turun di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Peluh bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang. Otot di sekitar pahanya berkonstraksi setiap kali dia merasakan adanya 'sengatan' memabukkan yang menyentuh titik kenikmatan yang berada jauh di dalam dirinya.

 

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, menikmati ekspresi menggoda yang secara tak sengaja tertampang di wajah istrinya ketika wanita itu 'meremas' erat kejantanannya. Kedua belah tangannya merayap, menyusuri punggung basah Seulgi hingga ke bagian belakang dan membantu wanita itu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. Pria itu menyeringai senang ketika mendengar desahan Seulgi semakin menjadi.

 

Udara di luar terasa begitu dingin menusuk tulang, tetapi di kursi belakang mobil mereka, semua itu seakan sirna terbakar api gairah yang sedang berkobar dengan begitu dahsyatnya.

 

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Seulgi dan membimbingmya untuk berbaring, beganti posisi sehingga pria itu kini berada di atasnya. Dia menarik kedua paha Seulgi, merapatkan selangkangan keduanya dan mengangkat kedua kaki wanita itu hingga tertaut ke kedua pundak Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak, menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Seulgi yang basah dengan sedikit brutal.

 

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Seulgi mendesah kencang, mengumpat merasakan sensasi liar yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan daya untuk bernapas. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat lembut ketika bercinta, tetapi kali ini, kelembutan itu sudah hampir tidak bisa dirasakannya lagi. Pria itu menggagahinya dengan kasar, namun anehnya hal itu membuat Seulgi ingin merasakannya lebih banyak lagi. Dia ingin Kyuhyun bergerak lebih kasar, lebih liar dan lebih brutal. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya memohon, mengemis kepada lelaki itu agar jangan berhenti.

 

Suara desahan yang terputus-putus, yang keluar dari mulut Seulgi, seakan mengiringi gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun yang semakin lama terasa semakin kuat. Seulgi bahkan seperti bisa merasakan testis suaminya menepuk-nepuk bokongnya setiap kali pria itu bergerak. Lubang vaginanya semakin terangsang dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi cairan lubrikasi sehingga membuat bunyi air yang berkecipak ketika penis Kyuhyun keluar-masuk dan saling bergesekan dengan dinding kewanitaannya.

 

Dengan semua yang tengah dirasakannya malam itu, Seulgi seakan lupa akan cerita-cerita horror yang sebelumnya sempat membuatnya ketakutan. Sebaliknya, kini wanita muda itu justru ingin terjebak di sana bersama Kyuhyun untuk selamanya; menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan penuh kepuasan seksual.

 

"Katakan," pinta Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah desahannya, "katakan padaku kalau kau adalah milikku."

 

"Aku...nghh," Seulgi sedikit kesulitan untuk bicara di tengah kenikmatan erotis yang sedang menguasai dirinya, "Aku...milikmu," kata Seulgi, "selamanya."

 

Beberapa saat setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Seulgi merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Dia seperti terombang-ambing ketika tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat keluar-masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Seulgi meringis dengan lirih, hampir berteriak; seluruh tubuhnya menegang; klitorisnya terasa berdenyut-denyut saat pelepasan itu akhirnya tercapai.

 

"Aahhhh......"

 

Lenguhan rendah Kyuhyun juga turut terdengar tak lama setelah Seulgi berhasil mencapai orgasmenya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat dan melepas lelah.

 

***

 

"Sudah merasa lebih segar?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Seulgi selesai berpakaian dan membersihkan diri seadanya. Pria itu sudah berpakaian dan kembali ke kursi kemudi.

 

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur," jawab Seulgi jujur. Punggungnya bersandar dengan malas di kursi depan.

 

Ya, setelah berhubungan seks dengan membabi buta seperti tadi, siapa yang tidak ingin tidur dan beristirahat? Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak akan menolak apabila Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya sekali lagi.

 

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Kita akan pulang," ujarnya, membuat wanita yang sedang bersandar di sebelahnya terkekeh kecil.

 

"Aku yang mengantuk, tapi malah kau yang mengigau," kata Seulgi sedikit sarkastik. "Mobil kita sedang mogok, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

 

"Aku serius, Kang Seulgi. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 

Seulgi tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang didengarannya ketika mesin mobil iti benar-benar menyala. "Apa? Bagaimana mungkin bisa...?"

 

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara, dia hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu yang tertampang di wajah Seulgi.

 

"Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau bisa membuat mobil ini menyala? Kapan kau memperbaikinya? Tapi...mobil ini bahkan tidak rusak, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau mobil ini mogok tanpa sebab. Lalu kenapa sekarang-"

 

"Sudah mengocehnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebelah alisnya terjungkit ke atas. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, Seulgi-ya. Mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban. Yang jelas aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang," ujarnya. "Setelah sampai di rumah, mungkin kita bisa mengulangi yang terjadi di kursi belakang tadi," ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Pipi Seulgi berhasil dibuat memerah oleh kata-katanya barusan.

 

"Aku lelah. Kau tidak usah berharap," timpal Seulgi seakan tidak peduli. Sikapnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

 

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan jika sudah sampai rumah," kata Kyuhyun lembut.

 

Seulgi mengangguk. Dia berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan bersandar dan memejamkan mata sementara mobil mereka mulai melaju. Akan tetapi, belum sempat dirinya memasuki alam bawah sadar, Seulgi dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

 

"Tungguuu....!!!! Seulgi-ya, tunggu akuuu.....!!!!"

 

Kang Seulgi tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ada suara seorang pria memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Terlebih lagi karena suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya.

 

Itu suara Kyuhyun.

 

Seulgi memutar kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang mobil dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlari kencang mengejar mobil mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun?" Seulgi tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di luar sana. Bukankah semenjak tadi pria itu ada bersamanya? Jika yang sedang berlari mengejarnya itu Cho Kyuhyun, lalu siapa yang...

 

"Ya Tuhan!"

 

Seulgi hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki yang kini tengah berada di kursi kemudi mobil mereka ternyata bukanlah suaminya, melainkan seorang pria dengan wajah hancur dan berdarah-darah, tengah menertawakannya.

 

Seulgi panik. Ketakutan setengah mati menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya. "Cho Kyuhyun...!!! Cho Kyuhyun, tolong akuuu.....!!!!" teriaknya. 

 

"Kang Seulgi...!!!" Kyuhyun berlari kepayahan. Jaraknya dengan mobil itu semakin jauh. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika kembali dari mencari bantuan, mobilnya tiba-tiba saja pergi membawa istrinya yang kini tengah menjerit ketakutan dan menghilang di antara kabut putih yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana.

 

"KANG SEULGIIIIIIIII.........!!!!!!!!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> PEMBERITAHUAN
> 
> Karena satu dan lain hal, FF ini terpaksa disudahi sampai chapter 2 saja. Mohon ma'af untuk teman-teman yang mungkin sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari FF ini. Tetima kasih banyak atas waktu kalian. Mungkin di lain waktu EvilBear akan membawakan cerita SeulKyu yang lain yang mungkin lebih seru.
> 
> Sekali lagi mohon ma'af dan terima kasih.


End file.
